In that Days
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: [ONESHOOT] a SoonHoon fic. Meski hari itu sulit, kalau bersamamu mungkin akan menjadi hari yang terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Summary tidak sesuai isi, baca ajah.
**Tittle : Kamu yang berada disisiku Dihari sulit itu .**

 **Couple : SoonHoon/ Wooshi [Soonyoung x Jihoon/ Woozi x Hoshi] .**

 **Author : Shee**

 **Desclaimer : Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka masing-masing, Pledis Ent.**

 **Rated : T.**

 **Lenght : Oneshoot**

 **Warning : BXB, Yaoi.**

 **Summary : Meski hari itu sulit, kalau bersamamu mungkin akan menjadi hari yang terbaik yang pernah aku punya.**

.

.

.

Menurut orang yang sudah menjadi artis besar, hari-hari menjalani masa-masa Trainee adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan, tapi saat kau menjadi seorang Trainee kau akan merasa penasaran bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi artis besar sehingga jarang menikmati masa-masa trainee ini.

Di sebuah gedung latihan PledisEnt, tersebutlah 13 pemuda dengan 1 mimpi mereka yang sedang mereka perjuangkan dengan latihan-latihan berat yang melebihi porsi biasanya, karena mereka akan segera menghadapi hari yang paling mereka tunggu, yaitu Debut.

Tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh mereka nanti, mereka terus berlatih apapun lebih dari 12 jam.

Pukul 03:30

"Baiklah, latihan kali ini kita sudahi sampai disini. kalian bisa beristirahat.." ujar sang pelatih, "Besok akan kita ulang lagi, kalau ada salah satu dari kalian kurang sedikit saja aku akan membuat kalian melakukannya sampai semuanya memiliki passion yang sama.." mereka menjawab dengan pelan karena lelah yang melanda mereka, bahkan mereka sampai tidak ingat bagian mana tadi yang salah.

Mereka berjalan pulang ke Dorm tempat mereka tinggal yang tidak jauh dari tempat latihan, setelah mandi mereka langsung tertidur bahkan ada yang sempat tertidur saat menunggu gilirannya mandi.

"Seungkwan-ah, jangan tidur disini kau bisa masuk angin,,,bangun" seseorang yang merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap mereka semua mencoba membangunkan Seungkwan yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah Seungkwan bangun dan menuju kamar mandi Seungchol segera menuju ke kamarnya yang ditempati 4 orang, Dia, Jeonghan, Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Jihoon dan Soonyoung?"

Dan disana cuma ada Jeonghan saja, dua yang lainnya bahkan masih belum pulang ke Dorm mereka.

"Mereka bilang sebentar lagi akan pulang.." jawab Jeonghan sambil menunjukkan SMS di hapenya.

Pukul 04:00

Jihoon ternyata masih berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang sudah banyak coret-coretan dan dia berada di ruang yang cukup sunyi dengan ditemani sebuah keyboard untuknya jika mencocokkan nada sesekali.

Karena kantuk menyerangnya dan bahkan idenya mampet akhirnya dia keluar untuk mencari kopi supaya bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Di tengah jalan, saat dia melewati ruang dance dia masih mendengar suara musik yang cukup keras, mereka tadi berlatih dengan musik ini dan dia melihat kedalam sebentar ternyata masih ada Soonyoung yang terus menari tanpa kenal lelah.

Sama seperti dirinya yang menjadi leader unit, tanggung jawab mereka jadi dua kali lebih banyak dan harus sesempurna mungkin. Terkadang Jihoon khawatir jika Soonyoung memaksakan diri dia bisa mencederai kakinya yang merupakan tumpuan utamanya.

Harusnya Soonyoung mengetahui hal itu melebihi siapapun, tapi passionnya memaksanya untuk melakukan hal-hal diluar batas ini.

Jihoon melanjutkan perjalannya untuk mencari kopi kaleng yang ada di vending machine di sebrang jalan. Dia mengambil 2 mungkin Soonyoung juga mau.

Saat dia kembali, sudah tidak mendengar suara musik nya tapi lampu studionya masih menyala, itu berarti Soonyoung masih belum pulang.

Jihoon masuk dan menemukan Soonyoung yang duduk di pojokan ruangan dan menghadap tembok.

"Kamu menangis?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menyerahkan minuman hangatnya.

"Aku menangis karena kamu" jawabnya singkat. memang dia pernah dimarahi Jihoon sampai menangis dan itu memang sering.

"Biasanya memang karena aku, tapi kali ini pasti bukan aku sebabnya" tukasnya lagi, dia tahu kalau sahabatnya ini tipe ceria kalau bersama orang banyak tapi akan menceritakan semua kejadian di hidupnya pada orang yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Tolong untuk hari ini saja, aku ingin dibaiki.. besok kau boleh memarahiku atau bahkan memukulku sepuasmu" kali ini Soonyoung sudah memposisikan tubuhnya yang duduk bersila disamping Jihoon, itu tandanya dia siap untuk bicara.

Jihoon memutar matanya jengah, sejak kapan imagenya jadi tukang bully disini. "Aku tidak selalu memukulmu jika kau tidak berbuat kesalahan" ujarnya pasrah.

"Ayahku menyuruhku untuk berhenti." Tanpa dijelaskan pun Jihoon tahu apa yang dimaksud disini, memang menunggu hal yang tidak pasti datang atau tidak itu membutuhkan banyak kesabaran dan kerja keras. Bahkan kesabaranmu sendiri saja tidak cukup, Soonyoung harus meyakinkan orang tuanya kalau dia masih ingin berjalan di jalan ini.

"Mereka bilang kalau aku terus begini, mereka tidak akan mempertimbangkan aku lagi, mereka bisa mengeluarkanku kapan saja dan menggantiku dengan siapa saja ketika aku ragu.." Dia mengingat apa yang terjadi pada rekan-rekannya yang dulu juga pernah berada disampingnya mereka juga punya mimpi saja, tapi cuma punya mimpi tidak akan cukup untuk bertahan di dunia industri yang keras ini.

Jihoon hanya diam dan mendengarkan semuanya, karena itu yang dibutuhkan Soonyoung saat dia ingin mengeluh ada orang yang mau mendengarkannya, dan orang yang mengatakan yang sebenarnya bukan orang yang membenar-benarkan perkataannya.

Soonyoung memang terlihat kuat diluar namun sangat rapuh didalam. dan memilih untuk tersenyum dan membuat yang lainnya tersenyum. orang yang paling banyak tersenyum adalah orang yang paling banyak menangis saat dia sendirian.

"Apapun yang kau pilih nanti aku masih akan menjadi teman dekatmu." ujarnya menenangkan "Tapi yang harus kau tahu, kami sangat membutuhkamu disini..aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain yang bisa mengisi posisi itu selain kamu" Pungkas Jihoon.

"Terima kasih aku sudah baikan, jangan ceritakan pada yang lain, aku tidang ingin membuat seungchol-hyung khawatir." Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jihoon dan menautkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil milik Jihoon, dan tidak ada pemberontakan disana. Setelah ciuman yang cukup lama dan mampu membuat Jihoon segera menghirup banyak udara segera setelah Soonyoung mengakhirinya. "Tolong yang ini juga jangan ceritakan pada yang lain.." setelah Soonyoung mengucap itu Jihoon langsung keluar ruangan entah kenapa seluruh badannya tiba-tiba merasa panas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua menjalani hari-hari mereka seperti biasanya. dan Jihoon dengan kebiasaannya yang sering memarah-marahi yang lain, menurutnya sih itu bukan memarahi tapi memberi masukan.

Tidak terkecuali dengan Soonyoung dia malah kena marah dua kali lipat padahal salahnya juga masih wajar. Dia sering dikatai tidak bisa menyanyi oleh Jihoon, dan itu berlaku untuk semuanya apalagi tanggal debut mereka yang sepertinya sudah banyak diperbincangkan.

Di sela-sela waktu istirahat mereka yang singkat mereka berkumpul hanya untuk mengisi kembali energi mereka yang terkuras selama kelas vokal tadi.

"Woonwo-hyung, apa kau tidak berpikir kalau hari ini Jihoon-hyung sedikit agak keras dari biasanya, bahkan Soonyoung-hyung terus saja dimarahinya dari tadi." curhat Mingyu sambil mengelap keringatnya, sementara yang diajak ngomong tidak terlalu menanggapi karena dia terlalu capek.

Saat Soonyoung ikut berkumpul dengan mereka, perasaan tadi dia naruh rotinya di dekat sini kok sekarang tidak ada. "Ada yang lihat roti ku disini tidak? disebelah minuman mineralku?" tanyanya sambil menghadap ke semua member disana.

Dan Mingyu buru-buru mengusap bibirnya dengan tissue dan mencoba melihat ke arah lain saat di pelototin Soonyoung.

"Kim Mingyu, bisa ikut aku ke belakang sebentar..."

"Anu hyung.., aku .. aku tidak sengaja hyung... maaf, aku juga butuh makanan lebih untuk pertumbuhanku"

Keburu Mingyu diseret keluar ruangan sama Soonyoung, dia pikir yang butuh tumbuh disini cuma dia saja.

Jihoon yang tidak sengaja melihat Soonyoung memukuli Mingyu diam saja dan cuma lewat, itu hanya pukulan biasa bukan pukulan benci untuk menyakiti hanya pukulan untuk mengingatkan. pukulan sang kakak untuk adiknya yang nakal.

"Hyung, aku tahu hyung setress karena dimarahi Jihoon-hyung sedari tadi, tapi jangan lampiaskan ke aku dong.." ujar Mingyu setelah dia dilepas.

Setelah itu mereka dipisah untuk pelajaran bahasa asing, mereka bisa memilih mereka ingin bahasa apa, dan kebetulan saja di pelajaran Bahasa Jepang ada Jihoon dan Soonyoung, sedang yang lainnya hari ini tidak mau berada sekelas dengan Jihoon yang sudah pasti memilih Bahasa jepang dan entah kenapa Soonyoung memilihnya.

"Kemana yang lainnya? kenapa cuma ada kau di kelas ini?"

"Mereka ke kelas Bahasa Inggris..."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut disana juga? kau juga sedang kesal padaku kan?" Jihoon sadar kalau semua orang membicarakan dia di belakangnya, tanpa sengaja dia mendengar mereka berbisik di ruang makan.

"Aku tidak ada masalah denganmu, kenapa aku harus menjauhimu. Lagipula aku sendiri yang ingin pelajaran Bahasa jepang.." ujar Soonyoung.

Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam dan tidak bicara lagi, sebenarnya Soonyoung orang yang sangat ceria namun entah kenapa kalau sedang sendirian bersama Jihoon dia merasa tidak seceria biasanya. Pelajaran pun dimulai dan mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang guru mereka sampaikan.

"Soonyoung-ah,"

"Ne Sonsaeng- maksud saya, hai Sensei.." ujarnya semangat.

"Hari ini kata-kata apa yang ingin kau ucapkan dalam bahasa Jepang?" titah sang guru.

"Kyou wa totemo atsui desu, Jihoon wa iru kara"

"Nande boku?" jawab Jihoon tanpa sadar.

Mereka sering melakukan percakapan ringan dan saling sahut-menyahut dan terkadang mereka memakai untuk kode yang mereka sendiri yang tahu.

"Tidak semua kosakata harus kalian hafal, hal yang paling penting dalam mempelajari bahasa asing adalah kalian tahu bahasa sehari-hari yang mereka itu hanya 20% dari keseluruhan bahasa. kalau kau bisa menghafal dua puluh persen itu, kalian sudah dianggap fasih. selebihnya dengarkan percakapan aslinya.." pesan sang pelatih.

"Hai sensei.."

"Tugas untuk besok adalah, jika kalian ditanya tentang ketertarikan budaya di jepang, bagaimana kalian menjelaskan. walaupun kalimat sederhana tidak masalah. yang terpenting bisa berkesan kalau kalian sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya..."

Setelah mendengar banyak motivasi, semakin tertantang lah mereka untuk mengeksplor lebih banyak lagi kosakata, kalau bisa sekalian bisa membaca kanji dan tulisan lainnya.

Diantara semua member, memang mereka berdua yang berbakat dan punya passion lebih dari yang lain soal bahasa Jepang. Jika suatu saat nanti mereka akan melakukan promosi di jepang bisa dipastikan kalau mereka yang akan menjadi juru bicaranya.

Cukup adil pembagiaannya, Jisoo dan Hansol adalah juru bicara bahasa inggris, Junhui dan Minghao adalah juru bicara bahasa china. dan mereka akan berjuang sekuat tenaga supaya mereka bisa promosi album di jepang.

.

.

.

Semakin hari berlalu, Jihoon terasa makin menambar pressure para member lain bukan hanya satu atau dua orang saja yang merasa, sampai mereka mengadakan kumpulan dadakan untuk berbicara pada Seungchol tentang apa yang mereka alami.

"Aku tahu dia sudah bekerja keras, tapi dia tidak berhak menilai kerja keras orang lain seperti itu.. "

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah memujiku jika lirik yang kubuat bagus, dan dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau itu jelek."

"Dia bahkan mengatakan padaku, kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar"

Seungchol hanya mendengarkan keluhan-keluhan mereka, dia bahkan sampai tidak tahu siapa saja yang mengungapkan keluh kesahnya, yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana menjelakan kepada Jihoon secara lembut supaya tidak menimbulkan masalah baru.

Sekembalinya mereka ke ruang latihan lagi. Seungchol terus saja memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini, bagaiman kalau caranya malah akan menyakiti Jihoon dan membuat hubungan yang mereka berdua jalin selama ini jadi renggang.

Chan tiba-tiba mendekati Seungchol.

"Kalau hyung tidak bisa mengatakannya, biar aku yang lakukan saja.." ujar Chan dengan tatapan lucu dan tegasnya. "Aku tidak mau hubungan kalian merenggang karena masalah kami, kalau aku sudah biasa dimarahi dan dibenci Jihoon-hyung. aku tidak mau Seungchol-hyung merasa canggung dengannya" Saat itu Seungchol berfikir, kalau saja Chan lebih tua 3 tahun, mungkin dia akan cocok menjadi leader mereka.

Seungchol tersenyum sebentar dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Chan dengan lembut. "Kalau kau melakukannya, lalu apa gunaku sebagai leader kalian" ujarnya tidak mau kalah.

Dari kejauhan Soonyoung mendengar semuanya, dia tidak mau semua member hanya menyalahkan Jihoon walau memang kadang dia keterlaluan, tapi Soonyoung paham betul apa alasannya melakukan semua itu. Bukan hanya tekanan dari luar bahkan dalam diri pun terkadang menambah rasa stress itu.

Waktunya makan siang, dan para member memilih restoran yang memiliki makanan yang mereka inginkan, mereka pergi secara terpisah sementara Soonyoung mengajak Chan makan dengannya. Ditengah perjalanan dia menemukan Jihoon yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, tanpa basa-basi Soonyoung lalu menyeretnya sekalian.

Mereka bertiga duduk di restoran secara caggung entah kenapa. hanya Chan dan Soonyoung yang banyak bercakap-cakap.

Entah karena tidak dianggap, entah dia harus segera kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Dia segera menyelesaikan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Aku pergi duluan."

Segera setelah menghabiskan semuanya dia pergi menyisakan tanda tanya di benak Chan dan Soonyoung. Memang benar moodnya benar-benar jelek.

"Sebenarnya aku berniat mengatakan padanya kalau kami semua sangat lelah, bukan hanya dengan porsi latihan tapi juga dengan sikapnya itu..." Buka Chan setelah memastikan Jihoon sudah tidak ada di tempat, Soonyoung diam mendengarkan.

"Kita semua sama-sama tertekan, bagaimana mungkin dia makin menambah tekanan kami"

Soonyoung memutuskan buka suara.

"Maknae ya, aku mengerti maksudmu baik, aku juga mengerti maksud Jihoon-ie juga baik hanya caranya yang kurang benar.." ujarnya pelan. "Siapa diantara kita ber-13 yang tidak tertekan?, jadi dari pada kita saling menyalahkan karena tekanan ini mari kita saling mensupport satu sama lain saja." walaupun tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan, tapi karena itu Chan jadi dia bisa menyadari.

"Kalian berdua sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini, kau tidak bersikap seperti ini pada member lain hyung?" tanya Chan, sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud curiga apa-apa tapi menurut apa yang diamatinya mereka dekat.

"Karena kami sering menghabiskan malam tanpa tidur bersama, dan aku tahu bagaimana kesedihannya yang tidak bisa ia bagikan dengan member lain, dia sangat khawatir akan bagaimana kita kedepan kalau projectnya tidak berhasil..." jelas Soonyoung,

"Jihoon-hyung tidak membiarkan orang lain membantu"

"Dia hanya ingin melakukan apapun yang dia bisa..."

"Aku benar-benar curiga dengan kedekatan kalian.." Dari tadi perkataan Chan selalu disangkal dan perasaan Jihoon selalu didahulukan, disitulah letak kecurigaan itu muncul.

''Sudah-sudah ayo makan dan nanti latihan lagi, kita akan latihan gerakan baru..'' pungkas Soonyoung.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanannya, mereka segera membayar di kasir.

"Maaf. tapi orang sebelum anda tadi sudah membayar semua makannya.." ujar kasirnya , Soonyoung dan Chan langsung berhadapan satu sama lain dan kepikiran Jihoon yang diam-diam ternyata ada banyak hal yang dibuatnya menjadi kejutan.

Sesampainya di ruang latihan dance, Chan terus menempel pada Jihoon saja dan dia bilang dia akan membatu sekuat tenaga, walau hasilnya tidak pernah dibilang bagus sekalipun.

"Soonyoung-ah akhir-akhir ini kau kenapa? kau jarang senyum kau jarang stand out seperti biasanya?" tanya Seokmin yang lagi peregangan otot disampingnya

Seungkwan yang lagi dance 'Gee' ringanpun mengiyakan, dan mempertanyakan kalau itu bukan Soonyoung yang dulu.

Sementara yang dituju malah tidak menggubris dan merasa kalau dia biasa saja, kan ada saat orang harus senang dan sedih.

.

.

.

"Gerakanmu terlihat kaku sekali," ujar Soonyoung mendekati Jihoon yang sedang sendirian di depan cermin yang lainnya sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Jihoon terima kali ini perkataan Soonyoung, karena memang dia yang paling tahu soal gerakan-gerakan rumit dan pandai mengaplikasikannya, kalau soal suara atau yang lain mungkin Jihoon akan menyangkal atau menyanggah tapi kalau soal dance dari dulu dia memang agak 'clumsy'.

"Daripada kau berkomentar terus, bagaimana kalau kau mencontohkan?" ujar Jihoon, sebenarnya dia ingin diajari secara khusus tapi dia terlalu malu memintanya.

Setelah diajari selama beberapa jam akhirnya Jihoon bisa menunjukkan passionnya di dance dan mencoba mengikuti Soonyoung, member lainpun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan heran sejak kapan Jihoon mereka sudah menjadi seluwes ini. Pasti dia tidak latihan hari ini saja, dia pasti latihan entah dimana tidak ada yang melihat, sepertinya Soonyoung sudah tahu dan dia tidak terkejut sama sekali dengan perubahan Jihoon.

Semakin hari berlalu para member lain mulai menyadari kedekatan mereka dibanding dengan member lain, bahkan Seungchol saja yang paling lama bersama Jihoon tidak terlalu kentara kalau mereka akrab tapi kenapa dengan Soonyoung bisa seakrab itu, selain mereka seumuran pasti ada alasan lain.

Seungkwan memulai pembicaraan ke maknae line, serta Mingyu dan Seokmin.

"Kalian aneh tidak, semenjak mereka akrab mereka seperti saling memberi posisi penting satu sama lain?"

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Hansol kurang paham.

"Jihoon-hyung kan tidak bisa dance tapi kenapa dia sering di posisi center? dan Soonyoung-hyung kan suaranya biasa tapi dia juga dapat bagian paling banyak dari member perform team lainnya.." jelas Seungkwan lagi, meyakinkan dengan banyak bukti yang dikumpulkannya selama ini. "Yang mengatur lagunya kan Jihoon-hyung sementara yang mengatur posisi dance adalah Soonyoung-hyung itu artinya..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya berharap yang lain meneruskannya.

"Iya hyung aku setuju, aku juga merasakannya" ujar Chan membenarkan dia menyadari nya sudah sejak dulu, tapi karena dia yang paling muda sulit memulai pembicaraan yang seperti ini.

"Tapi mereka kan sudah berkembang lebih baik.." sanggah Mingyu.

"Ahh kalian tidak sadar, memangnya orang bisa berubah secepat itu pasti ada alasannya kan? dan kenapa cuma mereka berdua di waktu yang bersamaan.. itu yang ingin kita cari tahu.." jelas Seungkwan lagi, yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk sok ngerti.

"Tapi-"

"Ahh... begini Mingyu kenapa kau tidak bisa menyanyi nada tinggi? kalau kuberi waktu satu minggu bisakah kau melakukannya?" tanya Seokmin membantu Seungkwan.

"Kalau secepat itu sih, bisa-bisa aku pindah tim vokal.. tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya bahkan sampai kita debut..." ujarnya lagi.

"Disitulah masalahnya... kalau kau masih tidak mengerti juga kulemparkan grand piano padamu.." karena Mingyu sudah sering kalau dihantam gitar sama Jihoon biar lebih greget lagi.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti.." akhirnya dia tidak mau menyangkal lagi.

.

.

.

Malam itu, terisa Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang ada di ruang latihan seperti biasanya.

Sekarang gantian Soonyoung yang mendatangi Jihoon di studionya dimana dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya disana.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan member lain, Soonyoung juga sering latihan vokal dengan Jihoon.

"Bagaimana appa mu?" tanya Jihoon memecah keheningan.

"Sudah tidak apa, aku menjanjikan sesuatu lagi dan dia membiarkanku..." jawabnya terlihat pasrah.

Jihoon melihat ke arah teman sekamarnya ini, kenapa cuma dia yang tidak menunjukkan tatapan muak padanya sementara yang lain melakukannya atas apa yang dilakukan Jihoon mengomeli dan banyak menyuruh-nyuruh mereka.

"Kau tahu kalau member lain sedang marah padaku?" tanyanya. dan Soonyoung mengangguk ''Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya tidak suka..."

Dikira Jihoon tidak suka dengannya, mereka memang seumuran dan cukup mudah bai Soonyoung mengucapkan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak suka kalau Seungchol-hyung dekat-dekat denganmu, aku tahu kalian bersama lebih lama tapi entah kenapa aku tidak suka kedekatan kalian... bukan berarti aku benci Seungchol-hyung, aku hanya tidak suka kalau kalian bersama.."

Jihoon kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung, itu adalah hal yang tidak disangka-sangkanya.

"Dia hanya melakukan itu karena dia sudah kehilangan sahabat baiknya, dan sahabatnya tinggal aku dan dia tidak mau kehilangan lagi... Lagipula kenapa kamu yang tidak suka?" Tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung diam mencari alasan dan dia melihat-lihat kertas yang berserakan dan penuh coretan dan dia menemukan lirik yang mewakili alasannya sekarang.

"Jjamkan Jihoon-ya, jeoldae neon. dareun saramege nokjima... naega jilthu najanha.. jjamkan jihoon-ya jigeum butheo neol naekkorago bureulgeoya..."

Dan Jihoon hanya tersenyum malu, semua yang dikatakan Soonyoung seperti pernyataan cinta tidak langsung, lirik tadi aslinya untuk seorang perempuan yang diganti menjadi Jihoon. Dan menyuruhnya untuk jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang lain karena membuat cemburu, dan mulai sekarang dia akan memanggilmu miliknya.

"Bagus liriknya kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikan lagu ini..?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku merasa jijik setelah kau ganti liriknya, aku jadi tidak mau memakainya lagi..." ujar Jihoon.

Setelah diam sesaat Jihoon kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin debut bersamamu, dan kita akan melewati hari-hari yang lebih sulit dari ini bersama-sama..." kali ini Soonyoung yang tersenyum malu, dia bisa gila-gilaan bersama orang lain tapi entah kenapa dengan teman sekamarnya yang punya satu ikatan khusus dengan salah satu anime ini tidak bisa.

"Aku percaya padamu dan bisa membawa kami pada tujuan kami" jawab Soonyoung.

"Aku juga percaya padamu dan member lainnya.

.

.

.

Hari itu, entah hari keberapa yang telah mereka lalui semenjak menginjakkan kaki pertama kali disini. akhirnya datang juga kabar bahagia itu Jihoon telah berhasil menyelesaikan lagunya dan Koreografi serta rekaman sudah diselesaikan.

"Kalau kalian berhasil menjalankan misi ini, akan kuberitahukan tanggal penampilan Live kalian di TV..." ucap sang menejer.

Dan semuanya langsung teriak kegirangan dan saling memeluk satu sama lain, seperti mengatakan inilah hasil kerja keras mereka selama ini.

Jihoon yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping menejer cuma tersenyum melihat yang lainnya senang, tapi Soonyoung langsung merentangkan tangan menghadap ke dia. Soonyoun tahu kalau Jihoon tidak suka dipeluk duluan tapi dia bisa memeluk orang lain terlebih dulu.

Jihoon melangkah maju kearah Soonyoun tapi sebelum itu entah kenapa, Seungchol langsung meraih Jihoon dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya.."ujar Seungchol.

"Iya, kau juga setelah banyak hal yang kita lalui...Terima kasih kamu mau bertahan di Seventeen"

Mereka berdua membisikkan kata itu disela-sela pelukannya. Soonyoun terlihat cemberut sebentar, Seungkwan langsung mendatanginya.

"Kau kenapa Hyung?" belum sempat di jawab Soonyoung, mengikuti arah pandangannya saja Seungkwan bisa tahu apa yang terjadi. "Ahh... ternyata" ujarnya.

Setelah itu dia menggeret*?* Maknae, Mingyu dan Seokmin bergerumbul.

"Tuh lihat sendiri kan? kecurigaan kita..." ujar Seungkwan, mereka semua melihat kearah Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang akhirnya kini bisa memeluk satu sama lain dengan Jihoon yang memeluk terlebih dahulu.

"Iya benar, dia benar-benar tidak mau dipeluk orang lain kecuali Soonyoung-hyung.." ujar Chan dan diangguki oleh Seokmin.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?"

Sementara Mingyu melihatnya biasa apa bedanya dengan pelukan dengan yang lain, perlu diketahui kalau seorang Kim Mingyu selain orangnya jorok juga kurang peka.

Mereka bertiga langsung menghadap ke Mingyu dengan memincingkan mata mereka dengan judging gitu.

"Ya Kim Mingyu, karena grand pianonya tidak ada, dan disana cuma ada Keyboard bagaimana kalau aku mulai memukulimu dengan itu..." ujar Seokmin.

Dan Mingyu langsung berlari satu-satunya perlindungannya ya cuma Wonwoo, dia tidak bisa berlindung selain dia kalau dengan hyung lain malah dia akan di bully.

"Wonwoo-hyung... aku mau dianiaya mereka?" sebenarnya sih dia jarang panggil hyung kalau lagi butuh saja. dia berlindung di belakang punggung Wonwoo. "Mereka memukuliku, mengancamku akan melempar grand piano dan sekarang mereka berencana membunuhku..." adunya.

Sementara Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambut Mingyu, dan setelah itu memelototi Seungkwan dkk, seakan-akan berkata 'Jauh-jauh dari Mingyu'.

Jihoon melihat ke sekelilingnya sekali lagi, dan dia sadar telah dikaruniai banyak saudara yang baik yang akan menjaganya dan menghawatirkan kalau dia sakit. dan membuatnya tertawa jika dia sedih.

Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk tetap bersama keluarganya yang bersatu dalam nama SEVENTEEN.

.

END.

.

Ini fict SVT pertama saya, dan saya berlayar di kapal(ship) SoonHoon, nggak tahu suka banget ma mereka satu tsundere satu hiperaktif.

untuk fict ini sampai disini dulu, mohon komentarnya mungkin kedepannya akan membuat yang lebih baik lagi dari ini.

Review juseyo..

-hateu-


End file.
